


Explosive Love

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Torgue, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omega Hugo, pretending to be an alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: While Torgue visits Hyperion for a bnb session with Handsome Jack, he wastes no time flirting with Hugo, who’s in charge of taking care of him. Hugo, an omega pretending to be an alpha, is finding it hard not to fall for the loud alpha’s kind, honest attention.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> It's the fic no one asked for, with the ship no one asked for, with abo dynamics no one asked for, but here it is! It's outrageous and I love it and have absolutely no regrets. =3

Hugo sat in the Hub of Heroism, eating a very expensive lunch and talking into his ECHO. They were taking forever on a project and it was getting down to the wire.

“I don’t care if you stay up all night, you’re going to get it finished! Get it done or get air locked!” He ordered, hanging up on them. He smirked. He loved being in a powerful position where he could order others around. The secret omega in him sighed happily. He’d spent all his years being shoved to the side, bossed around and manipulated because of his endotype, now he could give it back. He’d tried to earn a higher position as a known omega, but they had stuck him in the mail department. They could not have alpha’s getting distracted while they worked. Hugo had been groped and harassed in that job. He’d saved up after that, hair plugs and alpha injections. He would never let his endotype control him again.

Suddenly, a booming voice, reached across the hub, shattering his resolve instantly. “THERE HE IS! THE BEST DAMN MAN IN THE UNIVERSE! HUGO! I’M COMIN’ IN FOR A FUCKING EXPLOSIVE BIG HUG!”

In horror, Hugo stood, stepping away from the table as Mr. Torgue, large, muscled and barely covered ran across the hub, jumping over tables to get to him. Hugo was instantly pink and embarrassed as onlookers watched.

The alpha scooped Hugo up into a tight hug, spinning him around and laughing. “MY FUCKIN FAVORITE BADASS! HOW ARE YOU!?”

Hugo was used to this, no matter how much he blushed. Ever since Jack’s first Bunkers and Bad asses game, Torgue, the game master, visited on the weekends, and with that, Hugo was ordered to play host. Somewhere along the way, the large man had started flirting with Hugo despite the omega’s harshness. Torgue had seen Hugo airlock employees and still, spoke kindness into him. Our had infuriated Hugo, he did not deserve such wholesome kindness, but still, the alpha persisted. And lately, the omega had found his resolve had loosened when it came to Torgue.

Hugo, his lips twitching upwards as Torgue spun him around, held on, arms wrapping around the man’s neck. It was so intimate to do in front of others. Part of Hugo, probably the omega side, loved when Torgue did this. The alpha was so honest and loud about his affection for the man, it was hard not to like it. And with his strength and smokey scent seeping into Hugo, he could hardly be mad when this happened. There was something _nice_ about Torgue’s honesty that Hugo could never find fault with.

The alpha set him down, keeping a hand on his back. “How’s the most attractive man in the universe?”

Hugo’s cheeks turned pinker and he cleared his throat, changing the subject. “It… It's not the weekend yet…”

Torgue sat down at Hugo’s table, his long legs stretching out under it. Hugo still, after two months was not used to how tall and huge Torgue was. He was a foot taller than Hugo and needed their largest California King to sleep on and that was barely enough.

The large man, dressed in cargo pants, a grey vest that was much too small and a bright red do-rag with sunglasses resting on it, smiled wide as he grabbed a fork and ate off of Hugo's plate. Hugo was used to this, but not in public. He glanced around, knowing others watched and assumed. He flushed hard as he grabbed his fork and ate as well.

“I need your help with the campaign! I need a second opinion on tactics and loot. I'm not sure about the weapons!” And Torgue was talking about his plans, something all too natural to him. Torgue was expressive, his arms gesticulating wildly. Hugo smiled, still surprised at how easy it was to be with Torgue, even embarrassed and in public. He told Hugo about all the weapons, which was something he knew nothing about, but the way Torgue spoke intrigued him.

He rubbed the back of his neck after a while. “I must admit I’ve never touched a gun in my life…”

“WHAT!?” Torgue shouted, making those close by wince. “We’re going to have to change that! How have you never held a gun before!?”

Hugo shrugged. “I just… Never had the time…”

Nodding, Torgue eyed him, eyes reading his soul. “Too busy climbing the corporate ladder, huh?”

“What else is there?”

Torgue’s eyes bugged out. “ WHAT ELSE IS THERE!? EXPLOSIONS! KICKING ASS! HEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS! LOVE!” he yelled. His features softened. “You ever had any of that?”

It was Hugo’s turn for his eyes to widen. He felt his cheeks heat horribly. “N-no…” He rubbed the back of his neck again. “That kind of thing doesn’t exist on Helios…”

“That’s a fucking shame! Everyone deserves to be loved and respected until they explode! I would respect and love you unconditionally!”

Hugo flushed harder than ever, so he ducked his head down in his food. Torgue was always saying things like that and it confused him. He could not figure out why the alpha was always so nice to him. He laughed nervously and took a long, slow sip of his drink. Hugo had never been spoken to so nicely before and Torgue was always speaking to him like that.

And the alpha’s scent. The smokey scent mixed with earth that that was solely Torgue. It sank low in Hugo's stomach every time, unraveling his resolve against his alpha infections. He'd vowed never to be taken as an omega, but he here was, his strong barriers dissolving every time and he was beginning to resent having to pretend to be who he wasn't.

“So! What exactly am I eating!?” Torgue smiled. He knew Hugo loved cooking and taking about food, sop he always made sure to ask. It was another thoughtful thing that chiseled away at the omega.

Despite his Hyperion pride, he smiled wide and began to talk about it. The meat, the sauce, the spices, describing the process to Torgue and what he world have done differently. Torgue listened intently, smiling as Hugo got more passionate about it and before he knew it, he'd spilled his dream to Torgue. “It would be the best all around with the freshest Spanish cuisine with recipes handed down my family for generations.” His smile was thoughtful and proud.

“Sounds wonderful! I'm pumped just hearing you talk about it! I love when you get passionate! You're always so serious and shy!”

Hugo choked. “I'm… I'm not…” But he knew his face was too red to be able to deny it.

And then Torgue reached out and clasped his hand over Hugo's. “It's great to be passionate about something! Don't let anyone stop you!”

His brain was short circuiting. Torgue’s hand was large, rough, and warm. He could see dirt and gun power under his nails, but it was very familiar and made him feel more comfortable. Hugo took a deep breath. “It’s not practical, Torgue… It’s too risky. I know I’m good at the job I have. I can't just give up on all this work for something that might not pan out.”

Torgue frowned. “If your dream’s to cook, do it! Screw what those pussies think! And screw what they say you should and shouldn't do! I bet your a badass cook! You have to cook for me! Tonight for dinner!”

“R-really?” Hugo asked, his voice cracking. “I… I couldn't! I've never cooked for anyone else before!”

“Fuck yeah! You're gonna cook for me tonight! And it's going to be better than whatever this is!” Torgue indicated the hub food on a tray.

Hugo felt his stomach twist, but he smiled. Torgue was so excited, Hugo couldn't find it in himself to say no. “O...okay…”

Immediately, Torgue stood, Hugo's hand still in his as he walked away, pulling Hugo along. “RIGHTEOUS! LET'S GET THESE BADASS FUCKING INGREDIENTS NOW!” The man pulled him out of the hub before stopping. “DAMMIT! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M GOING!”

Laughing, Hugo took the lead, their hands releasing from each other. Hugo walked with pride, confident now that he could prove his worth to Torgue now. He lead the larger man to the best grocery store and along the way, he thought about what he would make for dinner. What would really impress Torgue? He landed on his best burger recipe.

“WOW! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!” Torgue looked all around. They shopped in the produce aisle, where Torgue needed to try everything. He grabbed four of all his choices, most of them fruits. Hugo grabbed the fixings for their food, leading them out over by the meats. He carefully bent to get a closer look at what he wanted.

“How can you tell?” Torgue asked leaning over the man, his chest inches from Hugo’s back.

Hugo swallowed, the position rather suggestive. The large man’s arms rested comfortably on Hugo’s back. His face was hot as he pulled his focus back to food. It was easy to concentrate on food, since Hugo knew it so well and he could list all the facts without any thought. He listed the meat he was looking for and the cooking qualities.

“YOU’RE SO KNOWLEDGEABLE ABOUT MEAT! IT’S FUCKING AWESOME!”

Hugo choked. “Th-thanks…” He cheeks heated dizzyingly as the chuckle from the man behind the counter reached Hugo’s ears. He glared.

The man cleared his throat. “What would you like, sir?”

Hugo pointed and ordered. He retreated quickly down the bakery section where he grabbed the best buns, hardly stopping long enough for Torgue to say anything about Hugo’s buns. They took a trip down the condiment aisle as Torgue spoke enthusiastically about his favorite Pandoran burger. He looked all over for the specific sauce he wanted. He saw it, at the top of the shelf. He wasn’t short by any means, but the last bottle of what he needed was pushed to the back, too far out of his reach. He tried anyway, to no avail.

Pressing against him, Torgue reached over to it. “HERE! I GOT IT!” He grabbed it easily. “All ya had to do was ask! Asking for help doesn't make you weak! I’ll always be glad to help you!”

He handed it to Hugo, who nodded faintly and put it in the cart.

“We make a pretty good team, don’t we?” he asked, walking beside Hugo.

He didn’t answer, he didn’t know how. Torgue had no volume control, no social grace, or idea of personal space. However, he was always helpful to Hugo, always spoke so kindly to him and encouraged him to no end. Hugo was the exact opposite of all of that. He was rude, bossy, and manipulative in his work environment. It was how alpha’s acted on Helios, so Hugo had had to mimic that. Thanks to Torgue, he was beginning to notice he’d lost himself along the way. In trying to bury his omega, he’d buried himself completely, leaving a spiteful, vindictive husk of a man. Since he’d been tasked with taking care of Jack’s VIP guest, he’d been so showered with kindness, that Hugo found himself cringing at his treatment of others. It was frustrating. He was supposed to be a huge, badass alpha like all the others, but now, he was softening. People would catch on soon and seek to destroy him again.

Torgue, put his hand on Hugo’s back. “Don’t worry! I know we’re a good team!” He smiled widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


	2. Part Two

In Torgue’s suite, Hugo prepared the burgers, squishing the raw meat into patties. Torgue helped and for the first time the man was careful and precise, matching them up to Hugo’s. He bounced on his feet, but his hands were steady. Hugo smiled to himself, watching out of the corners of his eyes. He was amused at the extra care Torgue took and the wide smile when he would get it right the first time. Hugo finished first and seasoned the patties, setting them on a baking tray. He went to the sink and washed his hands, leaving it on for Torgue to wash his.

They chopped the vegetables. Torgue used the largest knife and chopped the onions, banging the cutting board loudly. Hugo winced and chanced a glance over, only to be surprised that he was cutting them exactly how Hugo wanted them.

He paused and took a large breath. This was his chance to compliment. “Good… Cut work…” He winced and turned away from Torgue. He was way to rusty at this.

Torgue sniffled. Hugo snapped his attention to the alpha. Torgue smiled at him. “DAMN, THIS ONION IS STRONG BUT ONLY WUSSES ARE AFRAID TO CRY!” He continued his work, but soon, he threw the knife down. “I CAN’T SEE ANYTHING!”

Immediately, Hugo turned the fan on to vent the fumes and pulled Torgue by the hand to the couch. “You… you did great…” Hugo said awkwardly.

"THANKS! IT BURNS THOUGH!” He said, about to ruin his eyes.

Hugo snatched it up. “Don't rub it, just sit down on the couch and I'll bring you a fresh towel.” Hugo gently sat him down and retrieved a towel and handed it to Torgue.

As Hugo turned to leave to finish the meal, the large alpha grabbed his wrist. “Please! Stay with me! I HATE BEING BLIND IN UNFAMILIAR PLACES!”

Hug stared for a moment and then his lips twitched upward. “You’ve been rendered blind  _ enough times _ to have a preference?” He turned fully, silently giving into Torgue’s wishes. It was strange being around him. He was so honest with his needs that Hugo was always surprised.

Torgue tugged him forward and scooped him into his arms. Hugo screeched, unprepared. He was now sitting in Torgue’s lap, draped across his legs and held by his strong, incredibly muscled arms. Hugo was flushing the most he’d ever flushed. His hands were a mass of nervous energy in his lap, his legs bent close to him.

And all around him, Torgue’s scent seeped into him. The familiar smell relaxed him automatically. He’d grown used to the man’s scent over these months and now it seemed that it calmed him, fingers reading to still in Hugo's lap.

He sat there as Torgue wiped his tearfilled eyes, distracted and not paying attention. Hugo did something bold and crazy. He leaned into Torgue as subtly as he could, inching closer to the man’s neck. If Torgue realized what Hugo was doing, it would be telling him out right that Hugo was interested in him, that Hugo found him extremely attractive. It was all true, but Hugo couldn’t stand the thought of Torgue knowing that. Then Torgue would want to move things forward and then he’d find out Hugo had been an omega this whole time. He didn't know how Torgue would react and the thought of rejection terrified him.

Yet, he still very slowly and quietly, leaned forward. He was inches from Torgue’s neck now and he quietly sniffed, inhaling that smokey scent he’d become so attached to. It took hold of Hugo, wrapping him in a warm embrace that coaxed a smile out of him. He let it happen, not caring for this small moment that the omega in him had taken over. Torgue was so forward, it was hard to get his bearings, but now that he had a moment, Hugo could quietly admit to himself that he loved this smell. He missed it when Torgue left and he was beginning to really miss Torgue’s company as well. Now that the shock of his bombastic personality was gone, Hugo couldn’t believe how much he’d gotten used to him and how much he looked forward to seeing him. No matter how embarrassing it got, Hugo really liked Torgue and liked being around him.

He was so focused on his sudden feelings, he hadn’t noticed that Torgue had stopped dabbing his eyes and was waiting patiently as Hugo smelled him. He barely noticed when Torgue leaned forward instinctively to catch Hugo’s scent. It was only when their bodies pressed together that Hugo realized he'd been caught. And then, too late to stop him, Torgue sniffed in deeply at Hugo's neck. Hugo froze.

He never injected the pheromones so close to his bonding sight. It would disrupt his chemical balance. Everywhere else he smelled like an alpha, except the one place it counted.

“No!” he breathed. In a panic, Hugo cupped his hands over his neck and tried to crawl off Torgue’s huge lap, but the alpha’s arms gripped him tight, holding him close.

“What?” Torgue looked at Hugo, confused. “You're an… An omega?”

Fear strangled Hugo. He'd swore he'd never let his omega side see the light of day ever again, but he'd foolishly let it peak out and now everything was tumbling down. Now someone knew and now everyone would know.

He pulled away from Torgue. “No! It's…”

Torgue kept a steel hold of Hugo, smelling him. “But you smell like an alpha… How are you an omega?”

Hugo sighed, frustrated and furious at being caught. “I get injections okay!? I get fucking injections so no one knows I'm an omega! I know you're from Pandora, but seriously! You can't be that stupid!”

He was silent, looking away from Torgue, wanting to hide and luck his wounds. He could not meet the man's eyes, not now that he'd lashed out rudely too. He seethed harder, hating himself and what he'd become. He'd spat at the only person who'd ever shown him kindness.

Silence stretched between them until Torgue finally burst out, making Hugo jump. “Ha! No wonder you're cranky as all fucking hell! You've been hiding who you really are! All those false messages probably tear you up inside!”

Hugo started in disbelief. “What!?”

Torgue laughed and brought him even closer, hugging Hugo tightly. “I bet you get really confused and frustrated.” He nuzzled Hugo's neck, just under his beard and inhaled. “Forcing yourself to be something you're not must be really hard.”

“Uh…” Hugo could not understand what was happening. Torgue was holding him tighter and speaking gentler than he'd ever heard the man talk. He was being extremely understating for having been lied to.

Torgue snuggled further into Hugo. “Mmm! You smell so fucking good! I've missed out on a lot! I wish you'd trusted me enough to share this!”

Hugo struggled for words. “I… I don't understand!” His chin was tipped to the ceiling as the alpha dug in, sniffing heavily. His eyelids lowered, broken. “Why are you always so nice to me?”

Torgue laughed loudly, piercing Hugo's ear. “I thought you Hyperion schmucks were supposed to be smart! I love you, dummy.”

Hugo stilled, eyes wide. “You… But I'm always mean…”

The man shrugged, continuing to sniff under Hugo's beard. “You were never that mean to me, not like your employees. It all makes sense now. It's disappointing that you felt you couldn't be yourself.”

“Well… Not… Not at work… Not when they treat omegas like absolute shit. They shoved me in mail delivery so I wouldn't distract other alphas woke I was harassed.”

“BUNCH OF FUCKING WIMPS!” He snarled against Hugo's skin. It rolled through him, tingling his toes in his socks, making Hugo shiver. Torgue huffed. “You'd never be treated like that with me.”

“Wh-"

Torgue sat up and held Hugo's hands gently in his. “I don't care about your endotype, Hugo. I loved you as an alpha and I LOVE YOU JUST THE SAME AS AN OMEGA!”

Hugo didn't know what to say. The omega in him absolutely soaked every word up, but Hugo wasn't sure what Torgue was getting at.

The timer for the burgers went off and Torgue finally let Hugo go. The omega escaped to the kitchen, his solace. The place that always stayed the same no matter what. He was happiest here. He removed the burgers and turned the oven off. He finished cutting the onions, his lips twitching upward as he picked up the knife Torgue had used. 

Suddenly, Hugo's heart did something. It fluttered, excited, as he imagined himself in Torgue’s kitchen, cooking a meal for him. His stomach dipped at the thought and his lips twitched upward even more. Shit. How had he lost his resolve so quickly?

He heard Torgue move in the living room. “Don't look, Hugo, until I'm finished!”

The idea sent a flutter through Hugo. “O… okay…” He kept his eyes on his work, preparing their food and pouring white wine. He busied himself, cleaning up while Torgue moved about. He finished before Hugo and went to stand behind him, wrapping those long, strong arms around his broad chest.

Hugo's chest heaved with excitement. When the last dish was washed, he set it to dry. “Done.”

“Good! You can tell me how I look!” Torgue said stepping back.

Hugo, bracing himself, turned to look. Torgue was dressed normally, except his vest was all black and looked fairly expensive. It was extremely out of place and made Hugo smile.

“Well?” Torgue coaxed.

“Great,” Hugo blurted. “You didn’t have to dress up for dinner, though.”

“HELL YES I DID! YOU ALWAYS DRESS UP FOR A DATE!”

“D-date!?” Hugo squeaked.

“YEAH! IT’S A DATE NOW THAT WE'RE DATING!” He covered Hugo's eyes and turned him away from the sink. Hugo heard the click of the light switch.

“Dating!?” Hugo gasped. “I… You didn’t… When…”

“Just now! When we confessed our love for each other! YOU BETTER GET READY, HUGO! I’M A ROMANTIC!” He yelled, excitedly.

“Oh…?” Hugo could not in his life think of Torgue as a romantic. He was lead out of the kitchen and into the dining room where Torgue removed his hands. The lights were off and candles were lit all over. Torgue moved over to a stereo system and clicked ‘play,’ soft jazz filling the room. Moving over to a seat, he pulled it out and indicated for Hugo to sit down. Hugo stared, unsure about what to do. Torgue held his hand out for Hugo to take.

If he took it, it would confirm they were indeed dating. Did he want to date Torgue, or more? The man had no filter, had no sense of personal space and was loud as explosions. And yet, had shown Hugo all the kindness he didn't deserve and had made him want to be a better person. He didn't deserve Torgue, but maybe… someday he would.

Face red from his thoughts, he extended out his hand and placed it in Torgue’s. Hugo's hands were thick, but Torgue’s was twice the size, his strong fingers curling around Hugo's and leading him to the chair. Hugo sat down and Torgue pushed it in. The alpha retrieved the food and drinks, setting them on the table and sitting across from Hugo.

His smile was large and he bounced excitedly. “I CANNOT WAIT TO TASTE THIS! I BET IT’S GONNA BLOW MY MIND!” He waited for Hugo to take a bite before taking his. He chewed and melted into the table, moaning and nodding his head. He gave Hugo a thumbs up.

The omega didn’t know what to do. His stomach was light and fluttery and he was smiling like an idiot, Torgue knew his secret now and was still treating him the same. What did that mean? He bit into his burger thoughtfully. He’d never experienced any form of affection on this forsaken space station. All it had ever done for him is make him hide and lie and become someone he didn’t recognize anymore. And all Torgue wanted from Hugo was for him to be himself. To be true to who he was, but he no longer knew what that was.

Torgue set down his half eaten burger and wiped his mouth. “Okay! Now that we have some fucking FANTASTIC FOOD in our stomach! We can talk about more serious things. Now that we’re dating, I’m a firm believer in communication! Always give honest communication!”

“We-” Hugo’s eyes grew wide. “You really want… to start dating?”

“HELL YES! DO YOU?”

Hugo’s smile was automatic of what he felt. His cheeks heated. He stared into the distance, his heart pounding. Now was the moment. He could back out and go back to his Hyperion life as the pseudo alpha. Or he could take a chance on Torgue, who loved him for who he was, regardless of endotype. But Hugo knew, that whatever decision he made, he’d have to follow through with it a hundred percent. He could no longer stay in this limbo. It would either be all Hyperion or all Torgue.

Really though, he’d known the answer immediately. He didn't trust himself anymore, but he trusted Torgue. Torgue was genuine and believed in him, which was nothing like Hyperion.

He nodded.

“HA! HELL YEAH! YOU’RE NOT GOING TO REGRET THIS! I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU FEEL SO LOVED YOU’RE GOING TO EXPLODE!”

Hugo laughed. He could not believe what he was doing, but his heart was so light and warm that he couldn’t imagine changing his mind for anything. He stared at the alpha across from him. “I’m not a nice man, Torgue, but I… I want to be…” He could feel his cheeks heating. “I want to be someone… You can be proud of. Someone you deserve…”

The man reached across the table and squeezed Hugo’s hand. “FUCK YEAH! You’re already making me proud! Say! When we’re done with our meal, can we go to your apartment?”

Hugo started. “Uh… Yeah… Sure…?”

“GREAT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


	3. Part Three

Hugo was nervous as hell. He lead Torgue, hand in hand, to his apartment. Everyone stared. Torgue was a large and loud man, of course he drew attention. But Torgue only had eyes for Hugo, so Hugo forced himself to only pay attention to Torgue. After all, he was done with Hyperion. He’d called it quits when he’d said yes to Torgue.

They entered his apartment. Torgue shoved him in quickly and locked the door behind them. He inhaled deeply. “YES! FUCK, THIS SMELLS GREAT!”

Hugo’s eyes widened. “Wait… Is that why you wanted to come here? To, to smell… me?”

The large man’s smile widened. “Hell yeah! I couldn’t get a good enough sense of what you smelled like!” He took another long sniff. “It’s… Shit, it’s nice as fucking hell!” He pulled Hugo to him, bending into the man to press his nose against his neck. It wasn’t by his bonding sight, but it sent wonderful shivers down Hugo’s spine. Torgue held him close, hands cradling, pressing their bodies close in the privacy of Hugo’s apartment.

The alpha pheromones fought against being held so gently, but Hugo had abandoned that way of life, so he leaned into it. It was nice being held and he relaxed into Torgue’s massive body. He didn’t have to fight to be king of the rock anymore, he could let Torgue do that.

“When is your injection going to wear off?”

Hugo almost didn’t hear him. He looked at his ECHO. “Two and a half hours.”

“I want to stay here until then. I need to smell this fucking bomb ass scent from the source!”

“Okay.”

They ended up in Hugo’s bedroom. His apartment was spacious, but he did not own a California King and it was all dwarfed under Torgue. Hugo’s scent was stronger here and the alpha wasted no time kicking his clothes off and climbing into Hugo’s bed.

The omega’s heart almost stopped at the sight and implication. Torgue was completely naked under those sheets. He waved for Hugo to join him. “We don’t gotta do anything you don’t want to do! I am a gentleman!”

He felt his cheeks heat. He undressed slowly, heart beating quickly. Torgue was going to see all of him. He was a hairy man, with huge pectorals. He’d always been covered with hair and had always been thick and it had always been a sensitive thing for him.

Torgue hissed loudly. Hugo snapped his attention to him, waiting for the worst. “What?”

The man sat up, the covers sliding down his torso to reveal a very bare chest. It was was chiseled beyond anything Hugo had ever seen. “You are even more beautiful than I could have ever dreamed!”

“R-really?” Hugo’s voice cracked.

Torgue nodded. “Get over here, I gotta feel all of that!”

Laughing, Hugo undressed fully, making his way to his side of the bed, but then hesitated, nervous. Torgue pulled the covers open, exposing his whole body to Hugo. The man rippled in muscle from head to toe. He curled around the bed, not leaving much wiggle room.

Hugo crawled onto it and then paused. “Which way… should I…?”

“Whichever way you’re most comfortable with!”

Nodding, Hugo turned so his back was against Torgue. When he lay on his side, the man wrapped a large, warm hand around his torso and pulled Hugo against him. Hugo let his breath out slowly, sinking against the alpha, the scent curling around him, engulfing him. Torgue let his hands wander over Hugo, easing through all of that fur. A large hand trailed down his thigh, back up to his stomach, chest, shoulders and arms where he intertwined his fingers with Hugo’s.

“You are so sexy!” Torgue kissed over Hugo’s back.

Hugo’s eyes fluttered closed and he relaxed into those kisses, his stomach fluttering with each one. He turned on his back, leaning into Torgue, his mouth searching.

“What do you want me to do, Hugo? You gotta tell me.” Torgue’s words were soft, even while loud.

His stomach flopped and he swallowed hard. “I want… I want you to kiss me.”

Torgue met him without hesitation, kissing him. Their facial hair meshed together as the nervousness evaporated from Hugo. He moaned loudly, wrapping an arm around Torgue’s neck. Torgue pulled him close, enveloping him with his body. Hugo pressed against Torgue. He was aroused and couldn’t help but thrust against Torgue’s thigh.

The large alpha laughed, smoothing over Hugo’s cheek with his thumb. He smiled at the omega. “We need to talk before we get into our sweet, bomb ass love making. I’m very firm on knowing what each lover likes and dislikes. So right now, I want to know how you like to fuck! So tell me, but more importantly show me!”

Hugo’s breath was shallow. “Seriously?”

Torgue smirked. “Hey! I take making love  _ very _ seriously! Sex is all about pleasure and I want to know what’s pleasurable for you and what isn’t. Don’t you want to know my preferences?”

Hugo hesitated. “I guess I’ve never thought about it like that before, but it’s always just been sex, nothing more.”

“I’m telling you right now Hugo, I’m a gentle lover! I’m all about making you feel loved and pleased. I’M A FAILURE IF YOU’RE NOT PLEASED BY YOUR CLIMAX!”

Hugo winced at little, but was thoughtful. “Huh.” His hands wandered over Torgue for the first time, taking in all the hard muscle. His eyes dipped to the man’s stomach. It was always exposed, but Hugo had never allowed himself to really look at it before. His hands roamed around it and Torgue’s chest. His gaze met Torgue’s and he flushed. “I…” His eyes flicked downward. “I don’t know anything about you Torgue, but I want to… Yeah… I want to know how you like being… pleased too.” His voice warbled a bit, unsure, but proud of himself for speaking so truthfully. This transparency stuff was hard, but very freeing.

“Good!” Torgue sat up and scooted against Hugo’s headboard. He pushed against it gently, laughing. “Ha! Don’t have one of these after I broke the first one! I’m sure it’ll be fine!” To say Torgue’s cock was large was an understatement. Hugo’s eyes widened as he caught the enormous knot and he felt his own dick twitch with excitement.

“Wow… You’re…” His cheeks erupted in flame at his bluntness.

“I’ve got my own rocket that’s for sure! Nice and big! What do you-”

“I love it!” Hugo said immediately.

“FUCKIN’ FANTASTIC! Now, sit in my lap!”

Hugo obediently crawled over and situated himself on Torgue’s lap, his legs spread on either side of Torgue’s. He rested into the man’s chest, his head under Torgue’s chin.

Torgue massaged Hugo’s thighs, head dropping to Hugo’s ear. “You ready?”

Hugo could only nod. He was exposed and nervous, fully realizing what he might be doing.

“How do you normally please yourself, Hugo? Show me and tell me. You are incredibly hot! That cock looks fucking wonderful!”

The words soothed Hugo, building up his confidence. “No one’s ever asked what I liked before and I haven’t had sex with someone since I started taking injections so… I’m not going to be very good at it.”

“You’re going to do just fine!”

Smiling, Hugo wrapped his hand around his fully gorged cock and began to stroke. “I don’t like it rough in the beginning… I…” Hugo didn’t know exactly how to describe it.

“You like to be warmed up or teased?”

“Warmed up. I don’t mind teasing once I’m into it.” He sighed comfortably against Torgue as his hand eased over his cock just how he liked it. He described it to Torgue, finding it easier the more he chatted. The more comfortable he got, the more slick dripped from him onto Torgue. As Hugo spoke Torgue massaged more slowly over his thick thighs, relaxing the omega. Hugo could see Torgue’s dick, rubbing his ass, parallel with his own dick.

“Wow…” Hugo sighed.

“Don’t you mind that!” Torgue instructed. “It’s just a response to how sexy as FUCK you are! I still need to know how you like it.” His hand gently pushed Hugo’s away to wrap his huge hand around Hugo’s cock. Hugo’s head fell back, moaning loudly. “Hey, focus here, Hugo, I need to make sure I’m doing it correctly and you’ll be doing the same thing to me.”

Body heating with every slow stroke of Torgue’s hand. Hugo corrected the pace, smiling. “That’s… That’s it!” He was breathless. The aroused scent of Torgue flooded his system and he could feel his slick sliding all over Torgue’s cock. Hugo purred, wriggling into Torgue.

“How do you like to be fucked? Show me.”

Biting his lip, he reached around to insert a couple fingers, easing past Torgue’s drenched dick. “Slow and easy to start,” Hugo breathed. His figures felt so nice, dipping into his ass and pumping in and out. “I’m… I have dildos to simulate a knot… I always like to work myself up, go slow and tease… I guess…?”

Torgue kissed his jaw. “You’re doing great! Don’t stop!”

Hugo was finding it harder to concentrate. The excitement of Torgue’s hand wrapped around his dick and watching buzzed his brain nicely. “When… When I start to really enjoy it I like…” His heart fluttered as he spoke. It was so intimate and personal and he was saying all of this to Torgue. “It fast and hard…” He began to pump his fingers faster, his head curling back.

“You are so damn sexy right now!” He reached forward to gently remove Hugo’s fingers from his ass. “It’s my turn to show you how I like to be pleased.”

Hugo nodded, shuddering.

Torgue still gripped Hugo’s dick and stroked him slower. “I like gentleness and an even rhythm. I don’t like it hard, but once I’m close I like it fast. I love being teased, tease me as much as you fucking want!” His thumb smoothed over the tip of Hugo’s cock, swirling the slick all around. Hugo moaned, his fingers digging into his legs. “You like that?” Torgue asked, searching for information.

Hugo nodded, moaning. “That feels…” He bit his lip.

“How does it feel?” Torgue coaxed quietly.

It was strange how the man could actually whisper. “It…” Hugo pressed his cock more into Torgue’s hand. “Fuck, it feels great!” Hugo huffed.

The man laughed loudly. “It’s about time you loosened up!”

Feeling bold, Hugo reached between his legs and gently took hold of Torgue’s huge cock. It was weighty in his hand and much wider than his own. It was such a thrill. Hugo stroked it, following Torgue’s instructions, shivering when Torgue sighed loudly and bucked into Hugo’s hand. He moved to the knot, following Torgue’s responses. The alpha moaned for the first time under Hugo’s touch, rippling over the omega. Sensations he hadn’t felt in years poured forth, strong and very much from the omega in him.

“You caught on quick, Hugo!” Torgue moaned. “You are incredible! You’re doing such a fucking perfect job!”

Hugo needed more though. He moved out of Torgue’s lap and knelt in front of his large and full cock. He kissed and licked up the shaft, moaning when he finally sucked it softly into his mouth. Torgue gasped and his head fell back. It ignited Hugo and he suckled, pressing his tongue over Torgue’s sensitive head. The large man reacted wonderfully, moaning loudly, his body stretching and then curling. His cock filled Hugo’s mouth and he took it as much as he could, slow and nice, taking his time to enjoy it.

He’d never been able to take his time before. All any alpha had wanted was a quickie with no attachments. Torgue was the opposite and Hugo loved it, loved being able to worship it. He kissed all over the shaft, licking and flicking his tongue over the tip, driving the man crazy. Hugo took it deep, as deep as he could go until Torgue was easing him off.

He pulled Hugo back onto his lap, facing the alpha. Hugo eased down onto Torgue’s dick finally and gasped loudly. Torgue filled him up completely. He’d never felt so stuffed in his life. His fingers dug into Torgue as he slid down the entire length, slowly, his slick gooey and dripping.

“H-holy shit!” He ducked his head against Torgue’s chest. “Torgue…” he breathed. “Fuck! It’s  _ so  _ big and wonderful!” He eased up and began to ride it.

Torgue’s hands were firmly on Hugo’s hips, keeping his rhythm slow. “You are  _ so _ wet! You’re perfect and I wouldn’t have you any other way!” He brought Hugo down slow and deep.

The omega panted, digging his head into Torgue’s chest. His hands sought out the alpha, exploring until his hands wound around his neck. His fingers tangled in his long hair, kissing him, needy and moaning. He wanted to be surrounded by the alpha completely.

The alpha dipped his nose into Hugo’s neck, scenting him. He moaned. “Ah! There it fucking is! I can smell you finally!” He pressed deep into Hugo. “Fuck! You’re so fucking intoxicating!”

Gasping, Hugo dug into Torgue “Torgue…” he huffed and panted. “I…”

“What is it, Hugo? Tell me what you need.”

“I need… you to fuck me hard!”

Torgue kissed him and then brought Hugo’s hips down hard and fully. Hugo’s brain fogged with pleasure. The larger man lifted him up slowly and the brought him down hard and fast, shoving blissed pants from Hugo.

“Fuck! Yes! More!” Hugo pleaded.

Torgue complied. “You are so fucking hot and incredible!”

Hugo moved his hips, overriding Torgue’s hands. He ground and bucked wildly, his head dizzier as he rode Torgue’s cock faster and faster. Torgue kept his hands idly on Hugo’s ass, kneading and squeezing, letting Hugo do what he needed to do. The omega moaned deeply, his dick rubbing against Torgue’s stomach frantically as he spilled his orgasm between them. He shuddered, fingers digging in, body curling into the Alpha.

Torgue took control again, moving Hugo’s hips a little slower, but much, much deeper. Hugo convulsed into Torgue once more, over stimulation driving him wild. When Torgue came, his knot swelled, thick and large inside Hugo, stretching him further than ever. Hugo gasped and panted, grinding against Torgue, head rolling into Torgue’s chest. His hips bucked periodically as he sank into Torgue’s lap.

Torgue held Hugo, kissing him all over. “You are so amazing. So sexy and…” He ducked his nose into Hugo’s neck and inhaled deeply. “ _ Fuck, you still smell so fucking good! _ ” He pressed his nose in deeper, careful not touch his bonding sight.

Hugo, a large smile at his lips, laughed. “That’s good. That means you won’t leave.”

“HEY!” Torgue yelled suddenly, cupping Hugo’s head in his large hands. “If I’m making love, I’m not planning to leave. I play for keeps, Hugo! Don’t ever say anything like that again!”

“Really?” Hugo’s eyes were wide, but glazed in pleasure and sleep.

Torgue kissed him. “You bet your fucking, fine ass!”

Hugo rested against Torgue, snuggling into the man, uncaring about being macho. He wanted to cuddle his alpha and he was going to do just that. “Good, cause I want to be yours. Screw Hyperion. I want to be with you.”

Pressing a kiss to Hugo’s head, Torgue rubbed his back, relaxing the omega into a lull while he pulled the covers over them. Hugo had never fallen asleep so fast. Torgue’s large knot pressed nicely, stretching him into a new height. The alpha’s scent of earth and gunpowder blanketed him, keeping him warm and safe. He no longer cared about the competition of Hyperion, not when there was an incredibly, kind alpha holding onto him right now. Torgue was his new life and it was the best damn decision of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	4. Bonded Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo, freshly moved in with Torgue, is about to experience how Torgue prefers to make love. Get ready, he's a romantic (and a gentle lover).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An answer for an ask on Tumblr.

It had been too easy to quit and move away from Hyperion. Hugo had never realized it could be so painless, but with Torgue cheering him on, it had happened over night. He’d left most of his things behind, all the material items bought in the high chase for money and reputation. They’d packed his clothes and kitchen up, leaving everything else.

Torgue’s home was humble, but their kitchen was large and perfect for bringing in Hugo’s appliances. The perfect fridge, stove and ovens. He only ever lived with two ovens. Torgue was more than happy to accomodate and help, ensuring they were able to unpack everything in the first day.

His closet was huge and bare, with only a few vests hanging up. Hugo filled it up fast, making sure he kept one nice suit for any fancy occasion he might find himself in. The rest were regular, comfortable clothes he only ever wore in his home. Now that he wasn’t pretending to be an alpha anymore, the omega could relax and find himself again.

As he folded the last of his jeans into a dresser next one full of Torgue’s pants, he sighed happily. When he was done he stretched, it was definitely time to sleep. He went into the bedroom where the largest bed he’d ever seen sat, taking up most of the space. It looked like a California King and a half with patchwork blankets sited over it. He’d packed his favorite blankets and pillows, but the makeshift bed made him smile.

Being in Torgue’s home made him smile, surrounded by all the wonderful scents of the alpha. It calmed his angry soul.

From behind, he was scooped up entirely, resting bridal style in Torgue’s, large, strong arms. Hugo clutched around Torgue’s neck, unsure about this, but trusting his alpha.

“Ha!” Torgue laughed, nuzzling Hugo’s neck. “Gotta walk my amazing, badass lover across the threshold!”

Hugo laughed. “What? But I’ve already been in there. You have to do it the first time I enter.”

Torgue shrugged. “Nah! NOW’S AS GOOD A TIME AS ANY! WE’RE OFFICIALLY GOING IN TO SLEEP!” He laughed even louder. “AND BY SLEEP I MEAN I’M GOING TO F*CK YOU SO GENTLE AND LOVINGLY, YOU’RE GOING TO BE THE SOFTEST PILE OF RUBBLE! WE’RE GONNA BOND SO TENDERLY, IT’S GOING TO GO DOWN IN HISTORY!”

Hugo flushed. He was still unused to such honest talk. He hid himself in Torgue’s chest, his stomach fluttering wonderfully. They were going to bond tonight, tying them together forever. Hugo would never have thought he’d ever be doing this, not on Helios, not working for Hyperion. But he was free of the corporate life and could be free to be himself. And he really, _really_ loved the idea of being bonded to the loudest man in the universe.

Torgue stepped into his bedroom and then began to run. Hugo winced, gripping the man tight. “Torgue!” he yelled as he leapt onto the bed. They came down on the softest mattress Hugo had ever been on, bouncing around each other. Torgue laughed heartily, pulling Hugo close and kissing away the harsh words Hugo wanted to say. The omega softened under the warmth and soft touch Torgue used, melting like butter.

They pulled their clothes off. Hugo felt small in the large bed, next to the large alpha. He fit the bed perfectly while Hugo only took up half the length. And when Torgue pulled Hugo close, he was dwarfed by the man. Hugo loved it, surrounded completely by the ridiculously tall alpha.

Torgue kissed him gently on the lips and then his chin, down his neck to his shoulders. “You’re incredible, Hugo! You’re strong and hard working, you know how to take charge.”

Hugo shifted nervously under all the attention. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to… do…”

“Nothing, lover! Just relax and soak it all in!”

Hugo nodded, his cheeks rosy.

“You were treated like f*cking shit, Hugo, let me love you the right way, unconditionally, like a F*CKING EMOTIONALLY MATURE MAN!”

The omega chuckled, his heart light and soaked in Torgue’s love. The alpha went back to kissing and speaking kind words into him. Hugo was stiff and felt awkward just laying there doing nothing. Torgue kissed over his chest all over, savoring all the fur Hugo sported.

“I’m just over the moon that you’re so furry!” His hands kneaded through the thick hair, massaging his torso. “It’s one of my favorite things about you!” He kissed down Hugo’s stomach, his hands wandering up and down his body, massaging circles into his sore muscles. The alpha kissed down his thighs and legs and then back up where he kissed a broad trail back to Hugo’s lips. His hand found Hugo’s cock along the way and stroked it. It was electric to Hugo, sparking him to life, full and hard and ready for Torgue.

Torgue’s hand was slow paced, keeping him on edge, but never enough to escalate. Breath shallow and needing, Hugo’s hands grabbed the blankets, gripping them tightly. Torgue kissed his neck and shoulders.

“You’re so f*cking sexy, I love that I can make you feel like this!” He rubbed his thumb over the tip of Hugo’s dick, spreading the omega’s slick around. Hugo gasped and arched his back, his head rolling side to side. He wanted to be fucked now, hard and fast, but he knew it was Torgue’s turn and he didn’t want to disappoint the alpha. So he bit his lip and squirmed under Torgue’s large hands. Torgue claimed Hugo’s mouth as he panted, kissing him slow and meaningful.

It was a deliberate, torturous climb, Hugo’s pants got heavier as the pressure built. Torgue did not go faster, showering him with tender kisses and delicate words that clenched around Hugo’s heart and tightened his throat. He writhed, rocking his hips and clutching at Torgue. The alpha kissed him and coaxed him to relax and let it happen when it was meant to. Hugo moved loudly, body rippling and tingling, he was getting so close now.

“Tell me when you’re about to cum,” Torgue said, kissing his chest.

His head was spinning. His world was spinning. He hid his face against Torgue’s warm body, digging against him and shuddering loudly when Torgue played with Hugo’s slicked up tip. A soft thumb pressed into his cock hole and Hugo arched.

“Torgue! I’m gonna-”

The large man moved over him, his mouth finding Hugo's bonding site. He bit into it, his hand still as steadfast as ever. The sensation overwhelmed Hugo and he jerked, finally coming to a long sought after orgasm. He yelled, holding Torgue tight, the alpha’s teeth sinking into his neck, marking him fully as his own. Torgue continued to stroke Hugo and it made the omega shiver violently against him, his breath lost at the touch.

Torgue released Hugo’s neck, licking it clean of blood. He kissed it and Hugo shuddered, his hands clenching at the alpha. They’re lips met, but Torgue was more needy, kissing Hugo more passionately. “I need to f*ck you, Hugo, now that you’re mine!”

The alpha settled between Hugo’s legs, his large, thick cock sliding against Hugo’s drenched ass, his slick soaking the bedding. Hugo thought he was as sensitive as he’d ever be until Torgue slowly pushed in.

“Fuck!” Hugo growled. He was just now realizing Torgue was going to fuck him just as slow as he’d jerked him off.

He wrapped himself around the man, hands running over his back, feeling the muscles move. Torgue dug slowly into Hugo, taking his time to pull away and then push back in. He pressed into Hugo’s neck, kissing and nuzzling the bond sight. Hugo shivered, his body responding, his cock beginning to stir again. Torgue kept his slow pace and it killed both of them, curling around each other, their breath hot and mingling.

The build was even slower, Torgue’s cock slowly rubbing against his prostate, giving him hardly enough. Their sweat beaded together, Hugo’s slick sloshing quietly between them. He panted and yelled, yearning for that sweet release he knew was coming.

“F*ck, you’re so f*cking hot!” Torgue rasped loudly. “I can’t wait until we orgasm together, it’s going to be so f*cking radical! You’re so worked up!” He nibbled around the bond site, electrifying Hugo.

The omega clawed into Hugo’s back, grinding into him wildly. Torgue pressed deep, catching Hugo’s movements. Hugo’s head spun again and he held Torgue close, rocking so his cock rubbed against Torgue.

“Slow down, baby!” Torgue reminded him.

Hugo growled and relaxed his body, but his fingers cut deep welts into Torgue’s back. He knew Torgue would wear them with pride, a sign of a satisfied lover. They rocked together, steady and agonizingly slow. Hugo knew Torgue was close when their rhythm slacked and the alpha had to force himself to slow. He pressed his hand over Hugo’s cock, adding friction as they ground together. It ignited Hugo all over again and he wanted to buck wildly. In desperation, he clamped his mouth on Torgue’s shoulder, moaning loudly into him.

Torgue was loud when he came, shaking the walls around them, but Hugo didn’t notice, not when Torgue’s knot expanded in him finally. The pressure was exactly what he needed and he came, his scream seeping into Torgue’s flesh. His stomach was sticky with multiple orgasms and sweat, but he could barely move without convulsing in shudders and needing to grind into Torgue furiously. The alpha held him close, kissing him patiently as Hugo’s overworked body calmed. He moaned and rocked on the knot fiercely, shouting when Torgue slowly pressed in, cause a more desperate reaction. It took a long while for Hugo to recover, his nerves exploding with every breath.

Torgue held him close, wrapping his body around him. Hugo curled in. “Torgue,” he whispered. “I’ve never…”

“Just take your time and don’t worry, it’s overwhelming the first time. Making love is a journey to be treated with respect and care! It’s a new life and needs getting used to.” His voice was soft and quiet. It was the only time Hugo ever heard it so sweet, in the afterglow.

Hugo, wrapped in his alpha’s scent and warmth closed his eyes. “I’ve never felt so  _loved_.”

Torgue kissed his head. “That’s excellent to hear! I can't wait to start our new life of love and absolute respect! It's going to be f*cking badass!”

Hugo chuckled, snuggling close and sighing as the knot moved inside him. He yawned. “I gotta admit I’m nervous, but I know I can do anything if you're with me.”

Torgue smirked with pride and rolled Hugo onto his chest. The omega stirred only a little, exhaustion finally taking hold.


	5. BANG!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torgue takes Hugo shooting for the first time and things get heated. ;]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to write this for a while and I'm finally getting around to it, but it's dedicated to https://hyperionhugo.tumblr.com/ for the Kofi they gave me many, MANY moons ago. Thank you so much! <3

Hugo’s eyes widened as Torgue lead him onto the large shooting range in the desert outside of their home. Hugo, in short jean shorts, smiled at the sight of his hand in Torgue’s. In his newly mated husband’s hand. It rolled through him, the excitement still fresh and thrilling.

“It’s gonna be so f*cking kickass, baby!” Torgue called from behind him.

“What are we doing? Did you make a new weapon?”

“NOPE!”

They stopped at a table littered with guns. Hugo looked at them from a respectful distance. Torgue tugged him closer, excitedly. “Torgue… I don’t think I should be this close… I’ll probably look at it wrong and it’ll go off.”

Torgue’s laughter was loud and echoed off the large man-made mounds of earth behind the targets. “You’re f*cking adorable!” He pulled Hugo into a kiss. “A gun only goes off if the trigger’s pulled! Or if you put it together wrong, MAN DOES THAT GO F*CKING BOOM!” He found a simple looking one and put it in Hugo’s hands.

Hugo stuttered, leaning away from it. “Woah! Uh- Torgue… I don’t think- I’ve never- I’ve only looked at them through a computer screen… This isn’t a good idea.”

The large alpha wrapped around him from behind, engulfing him in his scent and warmth. It was hot out and he could already feel the sweat from his mate, but it calmed him immensely. Torgue’s large hands cradled Hugo’s. “Just relax. Feel the weight of this fine piece of weaponry, let it sit in your hand. Get used to it.” Torgue spoke gently into Hugo’s ear, calming him.

The weight of the gun was heavy, something Hugo wasn’t used to. He let his thumb gingerly run over the metal warmed by the sun. “It… It’s not… So bad.”

“NOPE!” Torgue set it down and handed Hugo ear plugs and safety glasses.

Eyes wide, Hugo robotically put them on and inserted the plugs. He was pulled towards the targets, stopping only a few short feet from them. Torgue was once again behind Hugo, crowding his space and easing the tension. He placed the gun back into Hugo’s hand once more.

He kissed Hugo’s cheak. “Remember! I’m right here and you’re totally f*cking safe! Now, widen your legs and take a small step back. PERFECT! Raise it and aim with both eyes open and just squeeze the trigger. Take your time! YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU’RE STRONG AND MORE THAN CAPABLE!”

It was terrifying. On shaky arms, Hugo raised the gun and hesitantly tightened his finger on the small trigger. A loud bang resounded and the kickback threw him into Torgue, his arms raising in the momentum.

Torgue held him steady with ease, catching his hips. “THAT’S IT! THAT WAS A GREAT ONE!”

“Did I hit anything!?” Hugo yelled, his heart pounding with excited energy.

“HELL NO, BUT YOU GAVE IT A TRY AND I’M SO F*CKING PROUD OF YOU!” He hugged Hugo, kissing his shoulder and neck. “MMM, THAT WAS REALLY HOT TOO! SHOOT IT AGAIN!”

Torgue’s kisses hit low in Hugo and he gladly aimed again and fired, the momentum forcing him against Torgue once more. Those large hands wrapped around the omega, pulling him taught against the alpha’s arousal. Torgue kissed over Hugo’s bonding site, scraping his teeth against it.

The omega hissed, leaning into it, instantly hard. “Is here really where we should be-”

“It’s the perfect spot!”

Cheeks red, Hugo nodded, leaning fully into Torgue. His large hands splayed across Hugo’s torso, pulling him closer so Torgue could grind into him. Hugo, elated from Torgue’s large body so tightly into him, aimed and took another shot. He missed completely, but Torgue moaned loudly, cupping Hugo’s crotch with a large hand and rubbing just the way that drove Hugo crazy. Hugo moaned loudly, laying his head on Torgue’s chest. He could feel slick already dripping down to his legs.

“Fuck that feels great!” Hugo sighed.

Unzipping Hugo’s shorts, Torgue released the omega’s cock and rubbed the length gently. The alpha kissed him, biting just hard enough to leave a mark Hugo would cherish. The omega took aim and shot again, nicking the side of the target. Torgue squeezed him close and quickly unzipped his own pants and pushed his dick between Hugo’s bare thighs, right under the hem of his shorts drenched in arousal.

“Hot damn scag on a motherf*cking spit, that’s nice!” Torgue groaned loudly. Hugo’s thighs were thick and hairy, but he could see Torgue’s glistening head poking through. The alpha moved his hips, anchoring Hugo with a firm hand to his waist. Torgue’s cock slid through easily now, coated in Hugo’s juices. Torgue kissed Hugo’s neck. “Keep shootin’.” He voice was thick and almost a growl and it sent shivers through Hugo. He’d shoot Helios down if he could hear Torgue talk like this.

A prideful grin spreading across his lips, Hugo pointed the gun, his concentration slipping immensely, but he still pulled the trigger. This time, he actually hit the target.

He let out a joyful yell that ended in a long moan when Torgue’s hand gripped him tightly, his thrusting momentarily hard and erratic. Hugo gasped, turning to look at his alpha. “Did you see?” He panted heavily.

Torgue kissed him hard, capturing his mouth with a need Hugo had never felt from him. It was desperate and no longer soft and gentle like the large man preferred. His hand abandoned Hugo, lowering his hands to squeeze Hugo’s legs together.

“F*CK!” Torgue yelled, his body hitting into Hugo roughly.

“Yeah, fuck my thighs,” Hugo huffed, raising the gun to shoot again and again hitting the target. “You like when I shoot?”

“YOU HAVE NO IDEA!” Torgue bit Hugo’s neck, barely missing his bond site.

It hit Hugo hard and he jerked forward, his cum spewing across the hard dirt. Torgue was thrust against him so hard now that when Hugo shot at the target once more, he missed, shooting nowhere near it. He felt Torgue’s last aggressive thrust and felt the cum roll down his legs.

His alpha buried his head in Hugo’s neck gulping in air. “HUGO! I’VE NEVER… THAT WAS!... _F*CKING INTENSE!_ ”

Laughing, Hugo turned and wrapped his arms around Torgue’s neck and brought him into a kiss. “That’s because it’s a major turn on for you.” Hugo stroked Torgue’s dick gently, its knot swollen. He smirked, loving how it made his alpha shiver. “You’ve never taken a date shooting before?” He asked gently.

“Of course! But I’ve never felt like that though!” He suddenly laughed loudly, picking up Hugo to spin him around. “IT’S GOTTA BE YOU! YOU, MY WONDERFUL, SEXY, OMEGA HOLDING A GUN AND SHOOTING JUST GETS MY HARDER THAN A CRYSTALISK’S HIDE!”

Laughing, Hugo’s cheeks heated with all of Torgue’s shouting, he wondered if he’d ever get used to it. He kissed Torgue, the gun still dangling in his hand. Torgue’s cock pushed against Hugo, still hard.

He smiled wickedly. “Ya know… You’re still hard and I’m still _very_ wet.”

Torgue brought them together, kissing Hugo as he walked to the table with all the weapons. He set Hugo on it, pulling the omega’s clothes off and tossing them away. They both sighed as Torgue entered him, his knot stretching Hugo pleasantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
